totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Drama: Season 1
When 12 contestents arrive at the island, the world starts crumbling to pieces and the 12 girls must survive in the last season and last days on Earth in Total Drama. The story is told in different views. Not all characters will get a POV. Also, say Ella has a POV and she is in a group with Sierra and the next POV is Sierra's POV. The story would continue from where it left off from Ella. (Example: Ella is in the cabin. something grabs her leg. POV ends. Sierra's POV starts from that point.) Who has been here? Ummmmm ''The Contestants'' Ella Sierra Amy Samey Jasmine Staci Sugar Dakota Jacky Ireland Kendra Eva ''Episode 1: Twister (Jacky's POV) It wasnt what I thought it was... 'Day 1' We finally arrived at the island. I was excited. I wanted to meet new contestants and have fun in the challenges. But what was about to happen was going to be bad. I got off the boat and Chris stared at me. He said "Lets welcome our first contestant Jacky!" I waved to the camera happy as can be. I knew this season was going to be great. Next was Eva. Then Kendra and so on. Chris then said "Okay. We will be jumping off the Wawanakwa Cliff!" Everyone was terrified. I walked to the cliff with my bathing suit on. Wow I thought. This is going to be great! Eva was being me. "Shut your mouth Perky Girl" she said. "Hey. I say what I want." I said back. Then I felt something hard hit my back and turned around. Eva was on the ground with her head twisted. "AHH!" I screamed. I ran to the cabin and told Dakota. "What? Thats impossible!" She said. "She must have tried to head butt me and cracked her neck in the process!" I said. "Something is wrong. Very wrong," Said Dakota. Just then the door slammed open with wind whirling through. Windows were cracking. Dakota screamed. I grabbed her hand and ran outside. Staci was running and told us that her great great grandfather predicted the world would end today. I pushed her and kept running. Dakota was screaming as I got to the cliff. Kendra jumped off the cliff and I screamed. "Stop!" I said. Dakota punched Chris. "Hey!" He said. I grabbed Samey and Amy and ran towards the boat. "Us four will have to survive. Staci thinks its the end!" I said. The wind blew us into the water. The boat was going somewhere else. Somewhere not dangerous. I looked at the island as a giant cloud touched the ground. I saw a body rise up in it, but I dont know whose. And we got further and further. 'Day 2' I woke up. The water was calm and I looked around for food. The sun was shining, so was it the end? No. It couldnt be. There was some granola bars in the boat. I woke up Dakota and Samey. Amy was already awake. we ate the food and talked. "What happened?" asked Samey. "A tornado hit. We could probably go back to the island." I said. "Yeah." Said Amy. The water churned us all over. I thought about Eva. What really happened with her? I kept wondering. Atleast we have food and water I thought. "Someone will find us. They know we are missing." Said Dakota. "She has a point" I said. And so we sat there enjoying our food and talking. It wasnt bad at all. Episode 2: Earthquake (Kendra's POV) Jumping off the cliff was the worst choice in my life... 'Day 1' The water was rough and I got out. Jacky was running with Amy and Samey. Dakota was behind them. I ran towards them but heard a scream. Staci was drowning. I ran into the water as fast as i could. As I was swimming, the water smashed me into a rock and my arm cracked. I couldnt swim very well. Staci was screaming for help. I got to her but I was dragged under. The water was getting wavy and the ground shook. I knew that I had to get to Staci. But before I could the cliff started making a cracking sound. It started falling in crushing Staci. I swam as fast as I could and got to shore. The cabins crumbled and the ground was cracking. A tornado swept up Chris and I ran to a boat. Jasmine ran towards me and pushed me on the ground. "Hey!" I said. "Get in!" She said. I ran into the boat and sugar got in too. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "I was in the cabin!" She said. Sugar stood up and the boat blew. She fell over on the sand and I heard a crack. Blood came out of her neck. "We need to go back!" I said. "She's dead!" Said Jasmine. "No!" I said. Jasmine then pushed me into the water. My arm was hurt and I could not swim. I fell into the bottom of the water and lay there, waiting for death. I am dead. Episode 3: Tsunami (Ireland's POV) Sometimes, being the nice girl wont cut it... 'Day 1' I know how it feels to be tricked by people. Thinking they are nice until they try to stab you in the back. That is what I dealt with. Ella and Sierra grabbed my arm. I couldnt see a thing. "We have to get into the basement," Someone said. "There is no basement." Said the other. I woke up tied up. "Hey! you are awake!" Said Sierra. "We need to get out!" Said Ella. "There is one more boat out there, but it only fits 2 people. we will die if we bring someone else." Said Ella. "Why am I tied up?" I asked. "We cant trust you." Said Sierra. "The waves are pretty high." Said Sierra. "Thats a chance we have to take." Said Ella. They ran out. "Hey! What about me!" I said. Sierra turned and ran back in. A knife was in her hand. "I wont let you suffer." She said. "No!" I said. She came closer in and I kicked her into the wall. I was waiting for her to get back p, but I noticed something in her stomach. It was the knife. The boat was gone, so Ella left us. Moments later, her body washed along the shore, Along with a giant wave. It broke the windows. I broke free and ran outside. The water was sweeping me away into the ocean as I saw the boat Ella was in. I got into it and I was safe. I looked back and saw Ella get up. She had white eyes and walked away. I wondered what she was doing... Episode 4: Zombies (Samey's POV) Im sick of being underestimated... 'Day 2' Just because I was nice in season 6 doesnt mean Im nice now. People change. "I see land." Said Dakota. I turned over to look. San Francisco was wrecked. "How did we get to San Francisco?" I asked. "The Earthquake must have moved things around the Earth. Alaska could be where Florida is right now." Said Jacky. We got to the shore and looked around. People were walking like they had no brains. Them Dakota walked over to them for help. "Excuse me." She said. "We need help." She said. Then, she tapped the person's arm. The person turned around with their jaw ripped off. Dakota screamed. All of the people turned around and started making growling noises. Dakota ran but tripped. Then, something bit her leg. All of them started eating her! "Dakota!" Jacky screamed. I looked down and grabed the boat. I picked it up. I walked towards the "zombies" and smashed them in the head. Blood splashed like a sprinkler in my face. I screamed and dropped the boat. Jacky ran inside the store along with me and Amy. Dakota got back up and started eating a rat. She wasnt human. "Dakota!" Screamed Jacky. I hugged her. "Shhh. Its ok. Its ok." I said. "You could have killed yourself!" Said Amy. "You should have let me do it." She said. "Whats wrong with me killing them. They were dangerous!" I said. "You could have killed yourself!" She said. "I will do what I want. You cant boss me around!" I said. "Fine. When you are about to die, I wont help you." She said. "Same here!" I siad in fury. "Today has been a LONG DAY. NOW SHUT YOU MOUTHS!" Screamed Jacky. I listened to her. Dakota was her best friend. I felt bad. I looked at my sister and at Jacky. "Lets sleep" I said. Episode 5: The Water is Dangerous (Jasmine's POV) I am a killer... 'Day 2' I killed her. I killed an innocent girl. I sat in the sea wondering what i had done. Is it a dream? Yes. It has to be. I kept rowing, starving and thirsty. I saw a wrapper unde rthe seat. It was a granola bar! I grabbed it and choved it into my mouth. I smiled, which was soon replaced with guilt. I was in water and was safe. I looked into the water to see my reflection and some dolphins! I reached down into the water to touch them and one of them turned around. They werent dolphins. They were sharks. I screamed as loud as I could. I grabbed my paddles and started whacking them. I turned over to the side for a second and saw something horrible. Shark fins. EVERYWHERE. 50 sharks were out there! them something hit my boat, smashing me into the water. I squealed as they circled me. I was then pulled under with my leg being ripped. It came off! Blood was filling the water... Episode 6: Together (Ireland's POV) NO! NO! NOOOO! 'Day 2' My boat came up to something white. Water was red and something was splashing. I looked around and saw my paddle. I grabbed it and put it in the water. I pulled up and saw Jasmine legless. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My paddle fell into the water and fins came up. All over there were fins. Jasmine was stilunder. I grabbed my other paddle and put it in the water. Jasmine came up again. "Help..." She said. The fins started rising out of the water. Jasmine's bone was sticking out and I barfed, and accidentally let go. "NO! NO! NOOOO!" I heard. I looked over and saw blood all over. She didnt make it. I heard the words in my head again and again. I heard bubbling in the water. I was surprised when I looked in and saw Jasmine! She was facing the opposite way and I grabbed her. I pulled her and she tried to bite me! I threw her body into the water. I looked over into the distance and saw an island. I was scared, and was not ready for what I was about to see. Episode 7: Someone's Gone (Amy's POV) Where is she? 'Day 3' After being alone for so long, I knew that us three would not survive. We were hungry. Thirsty, and tired. But no matter how long we slept, we were always tired. Jacky stood up. "What happened yesterday was sad, but we need to leave and move on," Said Jacky. "I dont think that is a good idea, unless you wanna become what Dakota became," I said. "Dont you dare talk about that," Said Jacky. I knew she wouldnt last long but if we were going to survive, she needed to cooperate. "We need food." Said Samey. "I understand that." I said. "But we cant just go out there with those THINGS walking around. They're like zombies." I said. "Okay. What will we do?" Said Jacky. "We look around." Said Samey. I looked in every box on every shelf in every aisle. It was wiped clean. We were not eating any time soon. I knew we had to eat. "Let's go." I said. "By the way, you arent the boss." Said Jacky. "What is with you?" I asked. "I lost my best friend." Said Jacky. "Yeah. And my family is probably gone too. We might be the only ones left on earth. But so what? I still want to live." I said. "I never said I didnt but its hard watching your friend being eaten by cannibals!" She said. I kept my mouth shut. I knew that it was hard for her. She had to get over it. But it was not Jacky that I knew. It was different. Way different. She was lost. Her personality was lost, and I had to find it before she did something stupid... Episode 8: Alaskan Kidnapping (3rd person POV) Ireland never thought... 'Day 3' Ireland got out of the boat. It has been a whole day at sea. The ground was covered with rock and dust. She got out and ran to the crowd of people. They were quiet. Too quiet. Ireland screamed when one turned around. It had white eyes just like Ella. She then noticed a sign. It said "Welcome to Alaska!" And Ireland was confused. How was it hot here? Then something grabbed her arm. It pulled her back and covered her mouth. She tried screaming but she couldnt. A needle went in her arm. Who was it? 'To be continued in Season 2: Deadly Drama''' Groups Jacky, Dakota, Samey, Amy: Group 1 Kendra, Staci, Jasmine, Sugar: Group 2 Ireland, Ella, Sierra: Group 3 ______________________________ Jacky, Dakota, Samey, Amy: Group 1 Jasmine: Group 2 Ireland: Group 3 ______________________________ Jacky, Samey, Amy: Group 1 Ireland: Group 2 Deaths Super Apocalypse is when zombies attack and is the final part of the apocalypse, but it doesnt end, causing the zombie apocalypse to be on Earth forever.